Take Me Back Home!
by Partychicka
Summary: The boys of Dreamstreet and Elle are the best of friends. One night they all make a pact to always stay together. When years pass, will the pact stay true or will they all lose touch?


_**Take Me Back Home:**_

_**Chapter One!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamstreet or any of the other characters. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed making it.

It was yet another day after one of Dreamstreet's concerts. All the guys were exhausted and decided to hang out in the tour bus for the day. Greg and Chris were up on one of the top bunk's playing cards. Jesse was in his bunk talking to Ella on his cell for the past hour and it was bugging the others. They all were nice to Ella, but she wasn't Jesse's type and everyone could tell. She was conceited and high maitenance, which made Jesse do everything for her.

_**Chris's girlfriend Elle was the greatest and she always tried to talk to Jesse about dumping Ella, but it didn't work. Elle grew up with Matt and so when he joined Dreamstreet she was part of their group to. I guess you could say she was the glue that kept them all together. Elle could always tell what the guys were worrying about and she always ended up helping them throught it. Chris and Elle were drawn to each other since the day they met and have been dating ever since. **_

_**Greg, Matt, and Frankie all think Elle and Chris will end up getting married when their older because they could just see and feel the connection and love they have for on and other. Jesse's the only one that doesn't see what great of a relationship they have because he's always running errands for Ella. Matt and Elle were in his bunk watching a movie that they ended up falling asleep to. Chris never gets mad if Elle falls asleep with one of the other guys because he knows they only have love for each other and the other guys are best friends to her. Frankie was lying on the couch listening to his Cd player and was in his own world. **_

"_**I love you too, but I can't go buy you shampoo. This is my day to relax with the buys and Elle." Jesse said into his cell. Chris and Matt could tell this was going to turn into a fight and they made Jesse put her on speaker.**_

"_**Oh, I see. Elle and the guys are more important to you then me? There's something wrong with her that she's the only girl. I wouldn't be surprised if you all weren't fouling around with her. I mean I heard all the rumors about how fast she gets around. If you don't stop hanging out with that slut, then were OVER." Ella was now screaming.**_

_**Chris and Matt's face started to trun red because they never let anyone talk about Elle that way. They start yelling to Ella over the phone when Jesse tries to settle them down. He picks up the phone and yells, "Fine, were over. Don't ever talk to me or any of my friends ever again. You have no right to talk about Elle that way." With that he slammed the phone down and turned to look at Chris and Matt. Chris was about to break down because he was so mad and was pacing around the room. Elle walked into the hall with all our bunks still looking sleepy and rubbing her eyes. **_

"_**Hey guys, what's with all the yelling? You woke me up." Elle said with a yawn.**_

_**Chris gave Elle a hug and they all apologized for wakig her. **_

"_**What's wrong with all of you? You know you don't have to apologize for waking me. I had to get up sooner or later." She said with a puzzled look on her face.**_

_**Chris and Matt both looked to Jesse telling him he was the one that had to tell her what happened. **_

_**Jesse took a deep breath and said, "Ok, well I broke up with Ella because we got in a huge fight."**_

_**Elle was happy on the inside, but instead said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Call her back and I can help you two get back together."**_

"_**We aren't getting back together ever again." Jesse said alittle happier then he should be. Elle was about to ask why when he stopped her and continued explaining. **_

"_**See she wanted to go go on another errand for her and I told her I couldn't. She didn't like that we all were hanging out on our day off and started talking about you. She said she heard rumors about how we were all fooling around with you. She also said if I hung out with you any more we were through and I broke up with her."**_

_**Elle had still wrapped around Chris when a tear rolled down her cheek. Chris wiped it away for her and sat her down on his lap in their bunk. She looked up at Matt and said, "Are there really rumors about us like she said?" Matt took her hand and said to her, "No way, you know everyone we talk to can see how much your in love with Chris. Ella's just jealous that somone as beautiful as you id best friends as all of us." Frankie and Greg could hear Elle crying and came out to find out what was wrong. Chris was telling Elle none of that stuff was being said and Matt explained what happned to Greg and Frankie. **_

_**After Chris got Elle to calm down they finished watching the movie and spent the rest of the day together. Matt and the rest of them knew they should leave them alone for awhile and ended up playing baseball outside. Around 10 at night everyone was sitting on the floor except for Elle who was on Chris' lap. They had played twister, mall madness (All Elle's idea), monopoly, and were now playing life. Chris just finished his spin and landed on Get married, he got down on one knee to be funny and said "Elle baby, will you marry me?" Elle started to laugh and excepted. After the game was over Matt started to say, "Do you guys think we'll ever get married?" Elle assured everyone they would and said, "Let's make a pac! When were older we'll live by each other and when one of us wants to get married we'll make sure we all approve. Then we'll raise our kids together and pretty much spend the rest of our lives together." All the guys looked at each other and Chris put hi hand over Elle's and soon the rest joined in. Matt said, "Tonight's the night we promise to always stay together no matter what happens in the future." They all soon forgot about the pac after more games of twister, but what they didn't know was that the pac would just bring htem closer and it really would come true.**_


End file.
